


Think twice before you touh my boy

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, jealous vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring Matt Sanders as a jealous vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think twice before you touh my boy

**Author's Note:**

> Other livejournal story that has been polished a bit.

Johnny couldn't believe that Matt had done that. Boy did he have some nerve. Not only did Matt bring his victim to their house but fucked her in their car on their driveway. Matt probably would have brought her inside if he wasn't home. Johnny should be at least relieved that Matt killed her after he was done boning her. But Johnny was so angry at Matt, and he couldn't just tell him that either. Matt would mock him, and saying he was just being over sensitive.

That why he was out here in the club instead of at home with Matt. He needed to work out this pent up angry he had. He also needed a confidence boost. Maybe Matt fucked her cause Johnny wasn't attractive to him anymore. God, he never had this problem with his other lovers. He never carried if they went off and fucked their victims. But with Matt it was different because he loved Matt. But he made it difficult to love him. So here he was in tight jeans, tight t-shirt grinding some stranger. He was a young kid no older than 22, and he was very nervous when he asked Johnny to dance with him. 

At first Johnny was thinking he could take this boy home, fuck him and then eat him. But decided that he would play with this one first. It had been so long since he had played cat and mouse. Johnny was so in lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the boy grab onto his hips to bring him in closer. But someone at the bar had notice this, and was burning holes through this punk back with his eyes. Johnny final was brought back into reality when a pair of lips brush against his. Johnny wished they were Matt's. Deciding not to dwell on this thought and kissed back. Now the person who was watching from the bar had fires of rage in his eyes. He knew he had to something before this got any further. 

The next night Matt went out to find that kid that had dared to kiss Johnny. Matt knew something was wrong when Johnny said he was going out by himself. He had been acting cold for the last couples of day but Matt thought it was nothing. Sometimes Johnny got into those moods. But now it was serious. He didn't have to go far, he found the kid coming down their sidewalk. He looked very nervous, Matt read his mind to see what he was doing. He knew that Johnny had came home by himself. The kid had followed Johnny home, who was disappointed that Johnny wasn't coming home with him. And that what filled this kid's head. Thoughts of him and Johnny fucking in different places and what he would be like. Too bad this kid wouldn't know. 

Matt walked up to the kid who was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Matt walking up to him. Matt didn't give the kid time to talk, he just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the house. " You and me need to talk now." Matt said in a voice that said the kid better not fight him. Once he was inside the house, he shoved the kid on the couch. Matt stood in front of the kid and glared down at him. He wasn't sure if he should talk to the kid or just kill him. " Hey man what's wrong?" the kid's voice cracked when he final spoke. " What wrong is that you kissed MY boyfriend and that you want to fuck him. That's my problem." Matt growled at him. He decided that he would kill this kid. " Hey man I didn't know Johnny had a boyfriend. He never mention you, so I thought he was single. I'll just leave him alone no problem." the kid acted like this problem could be easily solved by saying that. Oh how wrong he was. " No not ok. You touched my boyfriend, you want to screw him I think we have a big problem." Matt said " Do you blame for wanting to fuck him? He's pretty hot." the kid tried to smile, god did Matt wanted to kick this guy's ass. " Yes he is but you shouldn't have touched him." Matt stressed the touched part. 

The kid just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. And that was it, Matt lost it. He grabbed the kid by the throat and picked up in the air. Matt let his fangs show " You are so dead." Matt hissed. " Matt what's going on?" he heard Johnny voice coming down the stairs. Matt turned in Johnny's direction still holding onto the guy's throat almost crushing his larynx. " Just taking care of a little problem." Matt said calmly and threw the kid across the wall, like he was some kind of toy. 

Crunch was the sound of the kid neck breaking. Matt felt much better and turned to Johnny again who looked a bit annoyed. " You know that was going to be meal for me." Johnny said " Yea sorry, but I didn't like what he wanted to do to you." Matt said Johnny sighed and shook his head. " So its okay that you go and fuck someone but its not okay for me to do the same." Johnny said Matt felt the color drain from his face. " Is that why you went out? To get back at me?" Matt couldn't believe that Johnny would do that. " Yea but apparently that's not going to work right now." He looked at the body of the boy. Matt walked onto the stair case and walked towards Johnny. 

He cupped Johnny's face with his hands. " I love you so much. They never mean anything to me. You are mine." Matt whispered Johnny gave a small smile and gave a soft kiss across Matt's lips. Johnny grabbed by the back of the neck and leaned his head toward his mouth and whispered " And your mine. And if you ever fuck anyone else again, I am going to cut your balls off." Johnny was serious about this threat. 

Matt gave a light laugh and looked at Johnny " Babe I love when you talk dirty its such a turn on." Johnny also started, he kissed Matt. When they final broke away, Matt had that devilish grin and said " Let's go to bed. I have an urge to hear you talk more dirty and be tied down." Matt grabbed Johnny's hand and lead him towards their bedroom. Yes Matt was a sick fuck but he was Johnny's sick fuck. And that's all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eve 6 song Think twice and Matt Sanders with vampire grillz on.


End file.
